


When

by allislaughter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Spiced Peaches Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: A poem about a certain Vulcan falling in love with a certain doctor and wondering when he should admit his feelings.Originally published in Spiced Peaches LI on January 1st, 2018





	When

Once there was a child of the stars.  
This child born in a land so far.  
Born of two worlds, iron and copper;  
To show no emotion would only be proper.

Time passes slowly and tensions run high.  
He rather serve Starfleet than live an Academy life.  
He’s fallen from grace,  
Came from outer space,  
Spock the half-Vulcan who feels out of place.

On a new five-year mission with a new crew;  
A new captain and doctor and engineer too.  
He could show emotion but he decides he will not,  
But friendships are logical and so he is caught.

But then something happens, so fascinating;  
The doctor’s debates are so captivating.  
A challenge he finds in this blue-eyed man;  
More intellectually stimulating than he had planned;

And so Spock and this doctor, Doctor McCoy,  
Debate together and Spock can enjoy  
That he can match wits with this emotional man.  
Logic may be more proper but this is a new land.

Time passes slowly and tensions run high.  
Each leg of their journey with new threats to defy.  
The doctor’s own hands saved them time and again.  
Spock falls for him easily and the new question is when?

When should he tell him this emotion he feels?  
When should he say he is “head over heels”?  
Would the doctor accept him? Does he feel the same way?  
Would he scorn him or be shocked at an emotional display?

Spock decides in the end, that while Vulcans don’t lie,  
To hide the truth of the matter is better to try.  
He takes his loving secret with him to the grave...

...Only to share it when, one more time,  
The doctor is willing to risk his own life  
In order to revive his good and dear friend,  
And Spock realizes the answer to his question of “when”  
Is “preferably sooner, but now will commend.”


End file.
